Alive
by Irish Pixie
Summary: Harry grieves over his wife’s murder while struggling to raise 5 kids and with the idea that Voldemort might be back, not only that but he’s been keeping certain secrets from those he loves, but who could find out when he’s a nervous wreck?


  
  
**Alive  
  
By: Irish Pixie**_She lay there motionless  
  
.........  
  
Unmoving  
  
.........  
  
Breathless  
  
.........  
  
Dead  
  
The Doctors say it was quick and painless but I know there lying. Anyone would if you saw her face, cold, pale and full of fear  
  
Meanwhile a trickle of dry blood stuck to her skull, but no one would wipe it away  
  
So he did, a mixture of tears mingled with the blood as he cradled her limp body in his arms  
  
He had loved this girl since they met 17 years ago, on the Hogwarts express  
  
True she was a little stuck up at the time, but that was her personality. And besides her being a know it all kind of turned him on  
  
He felt a sob escape threw his lips as he broke down, salty tears spurred down his face freely and he buried his head deep within her hair  
  
It still smelled freshly of her shampoo she had just used the day before,  
  
The day before she was killed  
  
Murdered  
  
He felt sick at the moment, she was not dead, she couldn't be dead  
  
But yet here she was, frozen in time  
  
Unable to reach back to him, his precious flower had been taken away from him  
  
Just like everything else was, his wife  
  
Was gone  
  
He would never be able to hold her tightly in his arms again,  
  
Never be able to wake up beside her again  
  
Never be able to kiss her soft pinks lips again  
  
Never be able to spend a passionate night together after the children were asleep  
  
Never be able to see her smiling face  
  
Never again, would he be able to hear her sweet voice  
  
She was gone, and they'd never see each other again  
  
Correction, they would but it wouldn't be the same. She would rot under a pile of stone and he would grow old and alone  
  
Now who would watch their children grow with him? Who would say I love you to him and who would return the answer when he said it to her?  
  
No one  
  
Cause she was gone  
  
He was crying hard now, uncontrollably  
  
He wasn't able to stop himself and when the cornier came to take her dead body away he lost it- he lashed out at the officer who was restraining him before he sank to the ground crying like a baby  
  
And they all looked at them with sadness, pity, understanding  
  
But they did not understand- no one would ever understand  
  
His wife, the love of his life was gone, forever- never to return  
  
And they didn't even shed a tear, none of them. The ones who claimed to love her also  
  
He cursed them all to hell, tears still forming  
  
He hated everything at the moment,  
  
Everything and every one  
  
He wished so much right now, that he could just die and lay down beside her  
  
Just close his eyes and never wake up  
  
He gave another heart breaking, wrenchful cry as tight arms wrapped around his waist  
  
And for a minute he thought it was her, but then the cruel reminder came back to haunt him  
  
She was gone  
  
"Harry, please don't cry, Harry" sobbed the small red head as she hugged her best friend tightly- she had been crushed when he told everyone 11 years ago that he was marrying her  
  
But she soon got over it when they asked her blessing and to be apart of the ceremony, cause she knew they needed her, Harry needed her  
  
And she would put aside her feelings for his happiness, and she still would and now Harry needed her  
  
"Why not, she's gone- dead taken away from me. It's not fair Gin I love her so much and it hurts it's not fair" cried Harry as he tried to pull away but Ginny just held him tighter, surprising the man.  
  
"I know you loved her Harry, how could you not? You've known each other for most of your lives and to be suddenly apart frightens you" whispered Ginny in his ear as he leaned against the hallow of her neck, how she wished he was enjoying this as much as she was but he wasn't  
  
"Ginny- I......... I know this must be hard for you" said Harry finally and she looked down, trying to hold in her own tears, so he knew of her feelings and still did not return them  
  
"Yes, but you need me more right now, so it shouldn't matter" said Ginny as she caressed his cheek and he flinched but said nothing while she smiled sadly  
  
"You will get threw this Harry, I promise you that and no matter how much you think the pain hurts now. It will get worse but in the end you will be okay I promise" soothed Ginny and the waterworks started up again, but much more calmer as he embraced Ginny like a teddy bear and cried on her shoulder  
  
"How can you promise me such a thing, when you haven't been threw the exact thing I have? You still have Neville he is fine and your whole as your marriage but mine I'm lost, broken with out.........her" he said, choking on the last words  
  
"But I have, I lost you" cracked Ginny with a dry raspy voice and then there was silence for a while and Harry's tears seemed to pick up again while Ginny patted his back affectionately "I know you don't believe me Harry, but it will get better no matter what you say or how hard you try to push me away I will always be here for you" said Ginny softly and he just nodded into her hair  
  
"I have no doubt you will Gin" came a small mutter and Ginny smiled as she looked over his shoulder to see all the chaos of Officers barricading the house, which was now evidence of the murder. While doctors and crime scene teams worked trying to determine what exactly had happened  
  
And of course there were the several witches and wizards behind some yellow tape, probably neighbors who came to see what was wrong, meanwhile many family and friends of were apparting in to the apparting zone, demanding to know what happened and then there were the random news crews trying to question many others, who refused to comment  
  
And why would they, this was a murder scene and the death of an very extraordinary lady  
  
"Harry" whispered Ginny but he didn't answer and Ginny knew he had cried himself to sleep, she felt a small tears forming in her eyes as she sat down with Harry cuddled in her arms and the realization hit her, like a bulldozer  
  
And it was her turn to sob uncontrollably now (good thing too she cast a sleeping spell on Harry)  
  
And she couldn't stop  
  
In the distance she saw Harry's children all five of them crying as they stood with their Grandmother of their mothers side, who also had a tear streaked face  
  
And then she saw her family, Neville with her two sons and baby girl in his arms her brothers and their wives & families. Her Mother was howling into Bill's chest, as everyone knew she thought of her as another daughter to Mrs. Weasley and now she was gone  
  
Her father had died four years ago, but she knew he would react the same  
  
And last was Ron he was off by himself as he leaned against a tree, silent tears streamed down his face as he stared at all the workers running about to do their jobs  
  
She knew he was hurting, when Harry had announced his marriage to her, he felt as if he was being left behind.  
  
They didn't talk for a while; years to be exact and when they were back on speaking terms none of them quite were exactly the same  
  
And then there was Harry, sleeping peacefully on her lap, she was glad at the moment he had thrown his fit before everyone all arrived so no one would have to see him like that (that is anyone he knew closely)  
  
Her throat was getting dry now as she hiccupped for the umpteenth time, and her eyes hurt from crying so much  
  
But it still didn't change the fact she was gone, no matter how many tears any of them shed  
  
No one could bring her back  
  
Ginny felt the cold harsh truth hit as she leaned down on Harry's head and closed her eyes, just trying to image that maybe if she thought hard enough when she opened her eyes again all this would go away  
  
But it didn't  
_  
_Hermione, why did you leave us? Leave you family, your children? Leave Me? But most importantly you left Harry  
  
".........And at this night, at this hour we all grieve the death of Hermione Elizabeth Potter. May her family and friends know she was loved by many and will be missed greatly. May you please give a two minute silence for one of the greatest witches of all time........."  
  
The unknown person grinned like an idiot as he flicked off the TV and was consumed by the blackness of the room- but if you looked hard enough you could easily see the too gleaming crimson eyes  
  
"And so it begins again, Harry Potter........."_**Izzy's Corner****A/N;** so what do you think so far? G, B? Love, hate? Should I even continue or leave it like this?  
  
**Summary:** Harry grieves over his wife's murder while struggling to raise 5 kids and with the idea that Voldemort might be back, not only that but he's been keeping certain secrets from those he loves, but who could find out when he's a nervous wreck?  
  
**Rated:** PG13 (------ Read it carefully -'  
  
**::DISCLAIMER::** I don't own Harry Potter just using it to my benefits  
  
**Life Notes:** So here I am with another story, and yes I know how many I have started so far it just popped into my head. Anyways I must admit I've been having help lately writing them 0- another failed detail to mention  
  
So the person or persons who have been helping me a lot lately is Korn and no not the actual people (hells if I actually met them I'd die a very happy girl) no I listen to their CD's starry eyes and that keeps me motivated to write but really if you like rock and other stuff check them out, or better yet buy their albums you won't be disappointed; Guarantee  
  
Right so I should have my other chapter to other stories posted up soon, no fretting- and no more death threats on my head please I get the point! Ehehehehehe  
  
**Story Notes:** So here we are, if you haven't figured it out, her who is mentioned so frequently in the story is actually Hermione and he is Harry's wife so yes, she won't be appearing very much in the story anymore cause she's dead right? Ah well so here's some more info bout the characters so far and such  
  
**Harry Potter; [Age 27]** the boy-who-lived, wife is Hermione Potter  
  
**Hermione Potter/Granger; [Age 27]** ------------------------_deceased_  
  
**Children;** Lily [Age 11] James & Sirius [Age 7] Britannia [Age 4] Angelus [Age 2]  
  
**Ginny Longbottom/Weasley; [Age 26]** wife of Neville Longbottom (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Neville Longbottom; [Age 27]** husband of Virginia Longbottom (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Children;** Thomas [Age 9] Harry [Age 7] Carmella [Age 3 ½]  
  
**Ron Weasley; [Age 27]** Husband of Lavender Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Lavender Weasley/Brown; [Age 27]** Wife of Ronald Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Children;** Six [Age 6]  
  
**Fred Weasley; [Age 29]** Husband of Angelina Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Angelina Weasley/Johnson; [Age 29]** Wife of Fred Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Children;** Kayla & June [Age 11] Arthur & Max [Age 6]  
  
**George Weasley; [Age 29]** Husband of Katie Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Katie Weasley/Bell; [Age 29]** Wife of George Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Children;** Paris & Adriana [age 11] Matthew [Age 8] Molly & Blake [Age 2]  
  
**Percy Weasley; [Age 31]** Husband of Penelope Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Penelope Weasley/Clearwater; [Age 34]** Wife of Percy Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Children;** Bridget [Age 14] Conrad [Age 6]  
  
**Charlie Weasley; [Age 35]** Husband of Allison Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Allison Weasley/Scotts; [Age 32]** Wife of Charlie Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Children;** Charles [Age 10] Laura & Eva [Age 4] Artemis [Age 3]  
  
**Bill Weasley; [Age 37]** Husband of Fleur Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Fleur Weasley/Delacour; [Age 30]** Wife of Bill Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Children;** William & Andréa [Age 12] Gabrielle [Age 10] Olive [Age 5]  
  
**Molly Weasley = Mrs. Weasley; [Age 55]** the mother of all Weasley's well except of those before her, widow of Arthur Weasley (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
**Britannia Granger = Mrs. Granger/Grandmother; [Age 65]** Hermione's loving mother, came to live with her daughter and son in law's family when her husband died 6 years ago  
  
**The Unknown Person; [Age ???]** Their identity is a mystery  
  
**Message;** Just to let you all know, I always at the end of every chapter give some wise words 0 and today's is ............ "No glove, no love"  
  
**Posted;** December 27, 2003 [11:35 PM]  
  
Irish Pixie 


End file.
